1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. Further, the described technology relates generally to an encapsulation substrate for sealing a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display among display devices is flat and emits it own light.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-light-emitting display that is provided with an organic light emitting diode that emits its own light to display an image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.